Forgiven
by CharmGirlLove
Summary: Usopp still has regrets on leaving the crew. Can an unexpected Nakama help him change his mind even after all he has done?


**Hello it's been awhile since I`ve made a One Piece Story...or any story in general I have a horrible habit of dropping projects mid-way. Anyways this is a one shot- or two shot depending on my mood. This is my opinion on how things would play after Enies Lobby with Usopp since I doubt he would just become mentally find after all that happened and he gets comfort from an unlikely source. This is not a romance though if you want to view it as so then go ahead. Though I wrote this as nakamaship please feel free to let me know any mistakes made I tend to make a ton of them. .**

 _It was a blur of horrifying images, him getting beaten and the money stolen even though he had been keeping a death grip on it. The man in the mask walking away as he struggled to reach him, him getting beaten yet again pretty much showing him how weak and useless he was. His fight with the boy who he considered his best friend, there were also images of things that didn't happen, the straw hat boy being unable to stand up to the leopard, the swordsman getting sliced trying to protect his useless ass, the cook getting hit by the claws of the wolf man, there Reindeer doctor's monster form causing his own death, the navigators invention that he created suddenly not working, the archeologist not receiving the keys she needed to escape and ending up behind those doors to hell…the worst though was his own stupidity as he didn't shout out apologies, that the crew left without him because of his own stubborn pride._

He woke up with a scream having covered his mouth a second later but too late since everyone else got awoken, feeling his face going red he simply said "Sorry…." And hurried out the hatch before anyone could try to talk.

He chose to go to the back of the deck instead of the front on the part of the ship there was a blind spot from the crows nest. (He knew this from the angle of the ship with the structure blocking it) He leaned against the railing wrapping his arms around himself praying that neither Chopper or Luffy came out….he didn't have the will to make a good lie and the truth would probably give him comfort he didn't deserve

Nami was on watch that night so he didn't have to worry about Robin and her abilities or Sanji and the freaking sixth sense the cook and Zoro seemed to have though him waking them up sure as hell didn't help…..and Franky being on watch, he involuntarily shuddered which caused him to be even more angry at himself. Franky was Nakama he shouldn't be scared of him. He dug his fingers into his arm the thick bandages feeling even more obvious. Man the scolding the doctor gave him for both neglecting the old wounds and the new injuries added on it along with the fact he had a mild fever was not a pleasant one….though the crew seemed please to have someone yell at Usopp for being stupid.

Sadly he wasn't allowed to go up the riggings for another few days the main concern was his ribs that apparently might splinter if he did too much movement. Ironically enough heights were something he wasn't too afraid of…..at least heights that he willingly climbed himself, ever since he was small he loved climbing up trees, and on the merry he became adept at going up to the sails….the thought of Merry brought another pain to him that made him clench his arms tighter gritting his teeth.

Why was he still having these stupid dreams?! It had been a week, Luffy forgave him, Franky was Nakama. Almost every member of the crew both scolded him and showed they forgave him. Chopper with scolding on his medical skills then clinging to him every other second the next few days, Sanji who threatened that if he did anything that stupid again that he would give him mushroom only meals before giving him a plate of his favorite meal, Nami who had charged his debt up by 200% that he couldn't leave the crew until he paid off then being hugged by her. Even Robin who wasn't there for the actual event had used her abilities when he had attempted 'forgetting choppers earlier warnings' to go up the railing to fix the sails by habit and stopped him before doing it herself giving him a small smack to the back of the head but during the same day told him to thank Sniperking for him for saving her. Luffy was pretty self explanatory and knew how to let things go.

The only one he doubted had forgiven him was Zoro, after all he was the first mate of the crew the most loyal to Luffy and Usopp had disrespected him horribly. He heard from Chopper he was against having Usopp join until he apologized threatening to leave the crew himself.

While Sanji's words still was in his mind about everyone doing what they could do he still felt pathetic compared to the rest of the monsters in his crew, heck even Nami who was his partner in running away scared seemed to have a better job dealing with things then him.

He didn't realize how tight he was gripping his arms until two hands grabbed his to stop and he noted the small patches of red on his arms…..crap Chopper was going to murder him. He looked up expecting it to be Luffy or Sanji or Robin having only noticed they were human hands on the small glance he gave them when he froze to see Zoro, who simply let go after Usopp stopped gripping his arms and simply sat next to him arms behind his head eyes closed not saying anything.

Usopp stared at him surprised wondering what he was doing here a million questions in his head but he couldn't seem to put into words. He looked at his arms again wondering if he could re-bandage them himself without Chopper noticing….he seriously doubted it, nothing less dignifying then a walking teddy bear scolding you, though the fact that Zoro had it done to him more often then anyone else in the crew including Luffy was saying something.

During his contemplation Zoro said "Thanks for helping me against the rust guy"

Usopp stared, Zoro thanking him? Did he hear that right? The swordsman's eyes were still closed as he said that but it was obvious he was still awake. "Umm…your welcome what brought that on?" He asked.

Zoro simply shrugged saying "Felt like it."

"….." Usopp had no response for that.

After a bit he noticed he had relaxed slightly thanks to Zoro there he was a calming presence stable like a rock. A huge reason why he always hid behind the swordsman when trouble came to them. Plus Zoro wasn't the type to prod at people like most of his crew which he was thankful for, he didn't want to explain his nightmares to anyone he didn't want there reactions of pity. (Though a voice in the back of his mind said it wasn't pity).

He simply looked up at the stars something he sometimes did in Syrup though he preferred watching the sea there was something nice about there always being light even in the darkest places. Finally he got up the courage to say his voice quiet. "Im sorry…"

He got a small knock on the head from Zoro's fist saying "You better be you moron do something like that again and I'll slice you into pieces" The threat didn't scare Usopp like it usually did especially since Zoro was looking at him with a small smirk. "Welcome back to the crew by the way."

That was so un-Zoro like he reached out and checked Zoro`s forehead causing his palm to be smacked away. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't have a fever" He said honestly getting another knock on the head, harder this time, from Zoro. "Ow!" he exclaimed rubbing the bump on his head.

"You earned that" he said with a yawn closing his eyes again.

Usopp couldn't help but to grin silently agreeing. He leaned back against the railing of the sunny it was an amazing ship and to think Franky had built it….he'd have to apologize to the cyborg tomorrow maybe help with an invention. His mind daydreamed towards that until he fell asleep not falling into another nightmare.


End file.
